


I missed you, moron

by idkman (Savenia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, but not really, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenia/pseuds/idkman
Summary: They'd lost each other after the Change, but now everything is well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 41





	I missed you, moron

A noise that disturbed the peaceful silence of the night caused Draco to flinch. Sure, it has probably been a rat or something, but ever since the world, as he knew it turned into literal hell, Draco was rather a bit too cautious. He poked the fire a few times with a stick he’d found while searching for a place to sleep for the night, before he lay down onto his poorly made bed: a piece of carton and a blanket, that he’d carried around since then.

Sighing, he stared into the flames of his small campfire. It was almost peaceful, like in old times, when one ignored the biting cold that crept through his ‘mattress’ and his rumbling stomach. Every day consisted of hiding and fighting for food and a shelter, basically fighting to stay alive, and still, it was the nights, that were the hardest for him. As soon as he would stop concentrating on all the other things, he had enough time to think.

He usually tried to avoid those thoughts lingering in his subconscious. Thoughts about his life before the Change, about his family, his friends, even Potter crossed his mind now and then. Ridiculous, as Draco had not seen the unkempt hair and those hideous glasses for months, and still, he could not stop wondering if he was alive, still out there somewhere, maybe thinking about Draco, as well?

Who was he kidding. Just because of one or two small kisses in times of great fear and uncertainness, the other one sure did not evolve feelings or something like that for someone like Draco. They had lived through the Change together and afterwards, they had decided to stay together, as four eyes saw more than two, but somehow they got separated. Draco wouldn’t say he was actively searching for the other boy, but he couldn’t deny that he still was hopeful to find him again.

He just couldn’t stand being alone any more. Anybody would do. At least that’s what he told himself.

【☆】★【☆】★ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙【☆】★【☆】★

He had found himself a nice little home at the border of the city. It was close to several supermarkets, so he could stay there for a while. He hated having to change his location all the time, all he wanted was a normal life with a forever home. Well, maybe he wanted to share said home with a special silver-blonde haired guy, that vanished a few months ago, but he tried not to think about that too much.

Harry put a few shirts into his closet, then fell down onto his soft bed and groaned for a few seconds. Thinking about Draco always led to self doubting. Did he force himself onto the poor guy? Maybe he’d fled, because he feared Harry going even further. Maybe he regretted those kisses, even though they had felt so natural, so freeing, after years of pining and hoping. Maybe it was just the situation they were in, forcing Draco to do what would keep him alive for sure. He sighed again, his head and heart hurting somewhat from over-thinking again.

After what felt like seconds, but what had been probably several minutes, his stomach complained, and Harry decided to end his brooding session to get up and eat something. He cooked some noodles and made plain tomato sauce, only to end up having way too much of both, as usual. He ate his plate of food unenthusiastically while switching of his mind, staring at nothing in particular, chewing the food, he didn’t even bother to taste properly.

After washing the dishes, well rather his used plate and spoon, he grabbed the bowls with noodles and sauce and hid them outside, to keep them cooled. They was barely any electricity working, no lights, no fridge, so he had to improvise. Luckily, the nights were cold enough by now, to function as a fridge. He just hoped, that Draco had found a warm shelter as well.

He’d gone to bed rather quickly after washing himself and after some tossing and turning, he even managed to fall asleep, only to wake up two hours later. A loud noise and a curse had disrupted the night, but it was not the sound of his bowl hitting the ground, that had gained his attention, but rather the owner of the swearing voice. His hope lit up like a wildfire, and he sprung out of bed with as much energy as he hadn’t been able to muster for a long time now.

As quietly as possible, in order not to scare the man of, he ran down the stairs and took a look at the person cowering outside his house, eating the noodles he had cooked not too long ago. A wide smile spread on Harry’s face. He knew those light strands of hair and the face that was hidden under the beard, that was unfamiliar, but not unwelcome.

On light feet, Harry made his way towards the glass door and opened it slowly.

“You could’ve asked and maybe I would have given you a plate and a spoon, you know?”

He couldn’t help but tease the cowering man, still smiling like a maniac.

【☆】★【☆】★ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙【☆】★【☆】★

The hunger had become too overwhelming, so Draco had decided to leave once again and search for something to eat. He thought he was really lucky, when he had found freshly cooked food, even still a bit warm, but when he heard that familiar voice and saw those familiar eyes, filled with joy, he knew he had hit the jackpot.

“Harry! It’s you! I thought I’d never see you again. Are you okay? Well, obviously you are, living in a damn villa without even thinking of searching for me. I was freezing my ass off out there and you have the audacity to have too much food even? I hate you, arrogant snob”

Harry’s smiled grew even bigger, and then he placed his hands on Draco’s bony shoulders and pulled him up, wrapping his arms around him and warming him with his body.

“I missed you so much, Draco”

And finally, after months of waiting and hoping and doubting and over-thinking, their lips found each other again and all was well.


End file.
